Peter's Revenge
by TheDerps
Summary: What if Peter and Drew (and Al) had been even more cruel the day when they kidnapped her? A more dramatic twist of Tris' kidnapping. I used no betas xD And I suck at writing so. Now with a new chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**The Kidnapping**

**A version of Whendidyougethere's story "Morbid Kidnapping", just from Peter's POV. I don't own anything.**

I turn to the left, only to stare into Drew's determined face, and Al's scared one.

That little coward. 

"Let's go," I whisper, and we all begin to carefully sneak our way over to the door, heading the direction where we last saw Tris disappear.

Tris. That little bitch. I wish Four hadn't stopped me, so I could finish to beat the living shit out of her, or maybe even kill her. She just gets this special treatment because she's a skinny little girl. Maybe she got ranked higher for giving Four a blowjob? Who knows. I have to check it out personally when we've got her trapped.

I feel Drew carefully poking me in the shoulder. I turn to look where he's staring, and that's then we see her. She's standing by the wall, trying to catch up on low voices slowly retreating. 

I give Al a look, and nod. We all start to run simultaneously. Al gets there first, and roughly grab her from behind. Before she gets the time to scream, Al covers the lower half of her face with his hand, but almost let's go as Tris bites down on one of his fingers.

"OW!" he cries.

"Shut up and keep her mouth covered!" I hiss to him.

Drew drags a piece of dark cloth from his pocket, and begins to wrap it around Tris' head. I reach out and tie it securely at the back of her head.

She's obviously struggling to breathe, and I know that she knows who I am, and that we are at least three people. Tris is smart. And by the way we're dragging her, it just makes it obvious.

"Wonder what it sounds like when a Stiff begs for mercy," I say with a chuckle. "Hurry up" I say as I give her a solid kick to her backside. She limps, and would have fallen if it weren't for Al's arms which are holding her in place.

We're almost at the chasm at this point. We haven't really decided what to do. Of course, Drew wants me to toss her into it. I want her to be as humiliated as possible. I guess we could do a mix, I think for myself.

"Lift her up, C'mon." Drew exclaims.

Tris begins to trash again. She's kicking and scratching – fighting for her life. No big deal for us though. I step forward and lift her up. I grab a hold on her shirt, and smash her spine onto the metal rail. Time to give the boys a good show, I think with sadistic joy. Make this little girlie pay.

I begin to lift her shirt up; eagerly exploring what is lying underneath. She begins to trash again as my hand begins to stroke her nipples. "Are you sixteen, Stiff? You don't look more than twelve. Not even a handful." I hiss, squeezing her nipples. Hard.

She squirms, and trash more than ever. She screams. The sound is blocked by Al's hand, so the only thing we hear is her muffled cries. I exchange a look with Drew. He obviously wants to hear her screams, but like me he knows that if someone were to hear her we're in big trouble.

"What did you expect?" I hear Al ask, his voice shaky. "She's just a Stiff." He clears his throat.

"Humph," I mutter, while bending over. I have to admit – the Stiff is pretty beautiful bent over like this, scared for her life. I reach out with my tongue, and begin to circle her small breasts. Drew gives me a questioning look, and I lift my eyebrows to signal him that I'm willing to share my toy.

Al reaches out a shaking hand. Interesting. Drew however isn't hesitant at all. His hungry fingers begin to roam and explore. In the corner of my eye I see Tris' free hand moving, but I don't bother. As suspected, Drew hits her hard in the elbow. The force of the hit on her joint is immense, and I can see that she is unable to move her arm.

With Al and Drew's hand keeping her down, I begin to unbutton Tris' jeans. Now the fun begins! I think for myself. Tris begins to scream again, and she's desperately fighting to get free. No worries, though. She has no chance against us. I grab her underwear and slide them down to her ankles. I carelessly force her legs apart.

Oooh, what a delicious surprise. I whistle. "Wow, nice view! Hey boys, look at this!" Al remains still with her eyes focused on the floor, but Drew is, as expected, eager to claim his prize. He leans closer, and shifts his arms a bit.

"There's not even much hair! Aren't we lucky? Eh?" says Drew.

Well, I for sure did not expect this. Oh God, how I was looking forward to this, a feeling I'm obviously sharing with Drew. His hungry eyes are focused on Tris' squirming body. He hits her hard in the other elbow, just to make sure she can't use her hands to free herself.

He reaches out and begins to rub up her clit. The Stiff's pulling up quite a fight, but as earlier – not a big deal. She screams into Al's hand. Drew wants to be as efficient as possible, so he decides to use both his hands.

I want to join the fun too. With an evil smirk, I grate her vagina. Obviously she's never done this before. I'm so happy that I will be the one who takes her innocence. This will hurt her most, both physical and mentally. What a great way to make this even sweeter!

I use my fingers, and plunge into her. While laughing at Tris' ridiculous attempts to escape and her sobs and scream, I mercilessly begin to move my fingers in and out. In and out. Faster and faster.

"Doesn't that feel good, Stiff? I know you love this shit," Drew hisses, clearly enjoying the show. She just sobs in response. Her blindfold is already stained with tears.

I begin to unzip my pants. Before she has the time to prepare, I plunge deep into her. Without being careful at all, I set a deadly pace. Oh my god. So sweet. I didn't even know this amount of pleasure could exist. I'm hurting her, and I know that she has never felt anything like this before. I'm hurting her. I'm hurting her.

Before I can control myself, I moan. A desperate scream escapes her mouth. The sound of defeat. 

"Not feeling that well, Stiff?" I mock. She doesn't respond. She just lies there, arched over the rail in pain. Drew laughs.

After, I don't know how long, I pull out of her. Time to test out my theory!

I brutally lift her up and smash her to the ground. Drew kicks her to the ground, and before she's got the time to scream, I grab her hair and force her face between my legs. She gags, and struggles to breathe. Who cares if she can't breathe? I don't. I'm throwing a party when she stops breathing. Maybe I was right. Maybe she did get such a ranking for sucking Four off. Not weird, with her little delicious mouth.

Drew slaps Tris' butt cheeks. Hard. Several times. It really turns me out, watching her scream and gag, and her red ass up in the air while Drew is spanking the shit her. Before I know, I release into her mouth. I use a few seconds to come back to earth, and pained moans escape Tris' mouth while she coughs.

"Alright, my turn!" Drew declares, and grabs her by her ponytail. Al, I had almost forgotten about him, suddenly let go of Tris. "Enough!" he yells. He lashes at me, and punches me in the face. The adrenaline that is racing through me makes me unable to register pain, so I barely flinch. I simply kick him in the stomach. He bends over in pain, and backs off. I hear him sobbing as he retreats around the corner. That pussy. Sad to admit, but the Stiff's got more guts than him.

Drew is also looking the direction Al took off, and suddenly Tris is up from the floor. I quickly pull up my pants, as she struggles to do the same. I sprint toward where she collapsed against the wall, her hands fumbling with her blindfold. I smack into her, connecting my fist with her temple. She stumbles backwards, and hits the wall. I draw my arm back, as she tears her blindfold off. I hit her in the side of her head again.

She screams. A high pitched shriek. Oh fuck. I hit her hard in the gut, and as she bends over I kick her in the side of her ribs. She cries out, and I kick her again. And again. I aim my kick at her face, gut and tits. In my bloodlust I barely register something else. Screaming. What..?

I turn my head, and with horror I see that Drew is on the floor, shrieking. Someone is on top of him, punching him all over. Four. Well…fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. What to do? An impulsive idea forms in my head, and I reach down and grab Tris by her throat. She screams, but her strength fades along with her breath. I drag her towards the chasm. Time is running out! Shit. Shit.

I lift her up, and using all my strength I lift her up by the neck, holding her over the rail. She's barely conscious, her face all bruised. "Stop or I will kill you!" I hear a demanding voice behind me say. I cry out in anger. He's here to stop me. Again! "Stop with what? Holding her? Sure." I say through gritted teeth. I let go. Now that Four is distracted, I use the opportunity to bolt, not caring about Drew's unconscious form on the floor.

**Follow me on Instagram! JlawTheDerpQueen**


	2. Authors Note (please read)

**Hi, everyone!**

**Thanks for reading the story. I might update it soon, I got some plans! Also, it might be hard to read, so I would recommend reading all fanfiction stories on a mobile. It looks so much cleaner for some reason!**

**I'm also working on a new fiction at the moment. I won't spoil anything, so make sure to follow me to stay tuned. 3 You can also follow this story, because I'll add another chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming! :D**

**Have a good day, and follow me on Instagram.**

**JLawTheDerpQueen**


	3. The Cafeteria

**Thanks for reading. R&R :D**

**I don't own the characters. Veronica Roth does. I decided to make a little plot twist, so yeeeah.**

**Enjoy.**

The next morning I'm in the cafeteria, flanked by Molly. We picked a table near Christina and Will's, since we were positive that the Stiff would be sitting there.

"I wonder what she looks like today," Molly whispers. I shrug. "We'll need to wait and see." The door opens, and Four steps in. He walks towards our table, bumping into me as he passes us. I stare after him, but he doesn't bother to send me angry look.

Molly turns away. She's probably worried about Drew. In the back of my mind I'm wondering how he is. Molly visited him at the infirmary earlier. He didn't say much. I told her that Drew was caught by Four before he managed to escape, and that I tried to save him. I told her that I hit Four – that's why he has a cut on his lip. Who doesn't like lies? Even though I was originally Candor, I have never hesitated to lie. Never.

Molly pokes me in the shoulder. I turn towards her, and follow her gaze. The door is open again. I see a little figure limping forward. What I'm seeing is Tris leaning against the wall, clenching her chest with her hand. She takes a few painful steps forward, and then stops again, probably to catch her breath. Her eyes are scanning the room, looking for danger. Her eyes stop when they meet mine. I stare back at her with cold eyes. I smile. She quickly looks away. The side of her face is bruised, and I see the pain in her face as she moves. I casually watch Four in the edges of my vision. His muscles are tense, and his mouth is a flat line.

"Hey, Tri..." a boy from the table next to Will's begin, but stops himself by the sight of her. Tris tries to walk forward, but her knees buckle under her, and she falls to the ground. The boy rises from the table, and runs over to Tris, who's struggling to get up. She gestures a bit - she's probably trying to show that she is independent, and that she doesn't need help. Which obviously is a lie. Did Four tell her to act like that? The boy ignores Tris' arguments and puts his arm around her shoulders to steady her. Nobody is talking. The room is dead silent. The only thing that can be heard is Tris' short gasps and their footsteps as they make their way towards Will and Christina, who's cleaning the benches to make space for them.

I speak out loud, and lean backwards a bit. "How's your day so far, Tris?" I register Molly shifting a bit, probably to tell me that I'm going too far with this. To hell with that. "What happened?" I say with a chuckle. "You look pretty _Stiff_ to me. Did you trip and fall _again_?"

Tris turns her head towards me in one painful motion, and as she does, I see the purple bruised on her neck, going down on her chest until it is covered by the line of her t-shirt. Will is following my gaze, and opens his eyes in horrified surprise. Everyone can guess what happened.

"Ignore him," says Christina, loud enough for me to hear, and puts her arm around Tris' shoulders, and slowly guides her down on the bench. Will sends her an approval nod. He sits down to Tris' right, Christina is to the left, and the other boy sits opposite of them, his eyes fixed on me.

I send him a bright smile. He just stares back for a few seconds, and then bends his head to listen to what they're saying. I only hear pieces of the conversation, since the talking on the other tables has resumed again.

"What happened?" I hear Will hiss. "Peter...Al" I hear Tris say. "Uriah, don't," I hear her whisper again. I look up, and see that the boy - Uriah is staring at me again, this time with deadly eyes. "…worth it," she says. Uriah calms down, and points his attention back to Tris.

Molly is sitting on the edges of her chair, trying to catch up to what they're saying, just as I am doing. "They were going to kill you?" I hear Christina exclaim. "I don't know but they...they-" I hear Tris start, but then her shoulders begin to shake, and I know that she is sobbing. Christina, Will and Uriah are not saying anything. They just freeze. I know that they know what she's referring to.

The Stiff's actually sobbing. Because of me. Because of what I did. It's just because she can't handle some hardcore bondage sex – not my fault. It feels great. I feel great. Molly laughs.

And then I see something that makes me feel even better. Four is by the door, staring at Tris with a face full of emotion. He shakes, but I know that he can't do anything. Not here. He's the instructor after all. I see Eric on the opposite side of the hall, sending me an approving smile. I quickly smile back. Eric is like me. Eric then smiles at Four. Four stares at him, unable to hide his feelings. If Four really cared for Tris, he would've taken her to the infirmary instead of letting her get humiliated like this. Well, well, that's his fault.

Tris is still sobbing, as Will tries to cheer her up with bad jokes. If he only knew what she's been through.

Four turns towards me and begins to walk with determined steps. I suddenly fall back on the defense. What's he doing? He stops in front of me. "Excuse me, sir." I say, my voice filled with overdone respect. "How can I help you?" He just looks at Molly, then at me again. "I need to talk with you. Now," he says. "I don't think I can-"before I get to finish, he simply grabs the collar of my shirt and pushes me towards the door. I follow him. I don't know why, but I know that if he was to hurt me, everyone would know who did it, and Four would be kicked out of the Dauntless compound. I quickly send Molly a confident smile.

As we walk out of the door, someone shuffles past me. I notice that Four is smiling, and turn my head. Drew is walking past us, into the hall. His face is covered with purple marks, but that is the only thing I have time to register before Four roughly pulls me into a sideway and slams me against the wall.

"How could you do that?" he hisses. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me," I reply. Time to have some fun. "Based on her body language, I knew that she wanted a cock up her ass," I grin. Four's face turns red with anger, and he smashes me into the wall again. "She didn't want" he spits, "_anything.._up her.." he hesitates._ "_Especially not from _you." _ he roars into my ear. I feel his fist connect with my stomach, and bend over. "How could you know? Not that you asked her." I say. "By the way you're staring at her makes it obvious that you just want her for yourself so you can rip off her clothes and fuck her until she can't take it anymore."

He doesn't say anything. "Just like I did," I add. He jumps at me, and hits me in the stomach repeatedly, and hit me in the head once.

"This was just little taste. You _will_ pay for this." he says and then lets go of me, his face emotionless. "I will make sure it happens myself."

And then he turns and walks into the hall again.

**Thanks for reading!**

**The ending was kinda…uumm. Anyways, I'm working on another story at the moment! **

**So make sure to follow me as an author, and follow me on Instagram (JLawTheDerpQueen) :D**

**Rate and Review please. I know ya'll enjoyed ;)**


End file.
